My Vocaloid High!
by Neko Female Len
Summary: Luka goes to school but is late she bumps into a famous singer he's a rude person and a womanizer turns out he's a new student at her school (May contain KaitoXLukaXGakupo )


My Vocaloid High!

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid contains KaitoXLukaXGakupo

Rated: T

The alarm went off in Luka's bedroom. She turned and shut it off. "Eh?"

"Why does school start this early?!" She sighed. She went to go brush her teeth when she got a text message.

It read: "Hey Luka! I forgot to do my homework from math class! I was to busy practicing for my new album! Dx sorry not sorry? ~)" She sighed. It was Miku this happens sometimes to Miku I always tell her to do homework first then sing but she never listens. Luka kept brushing her teeth then took a shower. Meanwhile she was waiting for the water to turn cold she decided to listen to some music. She found a song by a singer named "Kaito" she always enjoyed listening to new music. When she first saw him she knew it was one of those singers that used hell lot of auto tune and didn't even care about his fans and was a womanizer "I hate people like this " such a fake person" She sighed she then turned her phone off and took her shower. When she got ready she ate breakfast with her parents and quickly ran to school.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! " Panicked Luka

"Oh I'm so sorry! " she apoligized as she bumped into a guy

"Oi! Watch it!" The boy turned she saw it was the guy from the videos

"Oh.. I mean it's no problem" he said with a fake smile

Luka got really annoyed of how this guy was. She can practically see through him!

"Yeah. Sure.." she said with a sigh

"Hey do you want my autograph? " He said with another fake smile

"Er... no thanks?" 'I'm not really a fan"

"Oh. That's fine.." he gave an agitated look

"Uh ok..."

She continued running

'Ugh that jerk wasted my time" she thought

She continued to run

"Phew" Luka made it she ran in and found one of her close friends Rei.

"Hey Rei! "

"Yeah?" Answered Rei

"Am I late? Please tell me I'm not late! "

Rei checked his watch.

"No, your 5 minutes early "

Luka let out a deep sigh.

"At least I'm not late. Do you know where the others are?"

"No, i think there going to come in a few minutes. Say have you seen Rui?"

"No why?" Asked Luka with a confused look. Rei and Rui where always together this was weird it's a first time that this happend

"I haven't seen her since this morning "

"She's probably going to come later " Luka gave a confident smile

"Yeah your right i shouldn't worry that much"

"Hey guys!" They turned and saw Miku and Rui skipping towards them

"Hey!"

"Rui where were you?!"

"Oh i bumped into Miku and we decided to walk together " Rui gave an apologetic smile

Rei sighed " Tell me if that happens again so i don't worry"

"Okay!"

"Ne Luka-Nee did you bring the homework? "

"Yeah" Luka said with a deep sigh

She handed Miku the homework she quickly copied it and was done.

"Thank you Luka-Nee!" Miku gave her a warm smile

"Your Welcome Miku-Chan"

"Good morning guys! "

They saw their other friends (Akaito,Len,Rinto,Lenka,Seeu,Usee,Haku,Dell & Rin)

"Hey guys!" Luka and the others responded in unison

"Did you guys hear that we have a new student?" Asked Len

"He's really dreamy! " Said Rin and Seeu

"He's not THAT good looking " said Akaito and Usee in unison

"Really?" Asked Luka

"Yeah" responded Len

"He's one of those guys that makes their own harem or something " said Len with a sigh

"What's his name?" Asked Miku confused

"Kaito"

"Does he have blue hair?"

Asked Rui

"Yeah!" Responded Len

"Does he sing?" Asked Rei

"Probably.. Wait how do you guys know?"

Luka groaned "It's that guy from before!"

Everyone looked at Luka confused

"Come again?" Asked everyone in unison

"Nevermind "

"Ok.." said everyone in unison again

The bell rang

Everyone said bye to one another and went to their classes.

Luka, Miku, Seeu, Haku, Lenka, Rin, and Rui all had the same classes and their last class had everyone in it.

(Same with the guys )

At class the teacher said they had a new student

Luka obviously knew where this was going she sighed

When Kaito came out all the girls except little group went crazy knowing he was a new vocaloid.

He walked by everyone's desk giving autographs he passed by Luka's expecting something

"Why Hello again" He said with a fake smile

"Hey again" said Luka

All the girls in the room glared at Luka with jealousy exept her group

'Great another girl for my harem' he thought 'I'll make her like me then dump her and possibly ********?'

He'd already got lots of them pregnant and sued them so nobody found out so why not do it again? He thought it was a game really. He walked by her desk to recieve glares from (Miku,Seeu,Rin,Lenka,Rui,and Haku)

-CLASS-OVER-

Everyone met up again and started walking home

"And then these six " Luka pointed at the six girls in the group besides her

"Started glaring daggers at hi-"

"Hey Luka!" Everyone turned around to see Gakupo running towards them he was one of the most popular guys in school next to Kaito

"Yeah Gakupo-San?"

"Please call me Gakupo"

"Yes Gakupo?"

"Oh i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me...to...eat...er...get...some...coffee?..."

He asked he blushed when he realized how stupid he sounded.

"Oh sure!"

He looked up "Really? "

"Sure!"

He blushed

Luka turned to her friends and they all noded in aproval well most of them did anyway Akaito and Dell made kissy faces and started laughing when they started walking Rin elbowed both of them and they almost tripped.

They all walked home. Luka faced Gakupo with a smile and they went walking to go eat something...


End file.
